Better Than Revenge
by eoz16
Summary: She's gonna find stealing other peoples' toys on the playground won't make you many friends . . . READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Plan

HELLO EVERYONE ! ! ! I AM BACK ! ! ! It's been MONTHS since I haven't written anything. This is my BRAND NEW STORY. ;)

I was inspired by Taylor's song, "Better Than Revenge".

Been playing all of her songs a lot of times. She is my inspiration :D

So, HAVE FUN READING THIS NEW STORY OF MINE!

DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!

Oh, yes. I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 last Saturday. IT WAS AMAZING! SEVERUS SNAPE IS THE BEST!

HARRY POTTER FOREVER ! ! ! \m/

The BEST part in the movie was Snape's memories. I was very much inspired by him. But DRACO MALFOY will always be my FAVORITE CHARACTER ;)

So, for those of you HARRY POTTER FANS who haven't watch the LAST MOVIE, WATCH IT NOW! :)))

I'm going to have a HARRY POTTER MOVIE MARATHON LATER :DDD

HAPPY READING EVERYONE! Hope you'll ENJOY this one!

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling is the AUTHOR of Harry Potter. NOT ME . :'(

XoXo,

eoz16

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting on the Gryffindor Table beside Ginnny and Harry, giving death glares at Lavender and Ron. Yes, Lavender and Ron. Hermione have always liked Ron Weasley. But Ron was so blind to know about Hermione's feelings. Well, she was about to confess her feelings for him. But that ugly bitch stole him from her. Okay, maybe Hermione doesn't really own Ron but she liked him first. Her heart was now broken into millions of pieces. She can't take it anymore. She felt tears starting to fall through her cheeks. She didn't have anymore energy. So, she stood up but was stopped by a very concerned Ginny Weasley.<p>

"Where are you going, Hermione?" She asked in a very concerned voice. Hermione didn't even bother to look at her. It's just too much.

"Library." She answered painfully. Then walked away and didn't answered anymore of Ginny and Harry's questions. She didn't even noticed that a pair of silver eyes is watching her.

She ran and ran until she was finally in the Library, sitting on the floor, leaning on the bookshelves, crying so hard. Stupid, Ron. Stupid, Lavender. He was mine! He was supposed to be mine!

"Granger?" a familiar voice asked sadly. She looked up and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. Their enemy for 7 years, always making their lives very miserable. Hermione noticed that there's something in his eyes. Was that? Guilt? Sadness?

"Wh-what d-do y-you want, Malfoy?" She managed to say. It was just too much. She can't take it anymore of this stupid feelings she has for Ronald Weasley.

It was a shock. Draco Malfoy held her in his arms for comfort. Hermione never stopped crying. She loved Ron Weasley for 7 years and that git never noticed.

"Stop crying, Granger." Malfoy whispered. "It's no use crying over that Weasel."

"W-w-why are you helping me, Malfoy?"

"I'm not really as bad as what you all think, Granger. I hate to see girls cry."

She looked into his eyes. Merlin, his eyes were beautiful. Draco Malfoy was handsome.

"You deserve someone better, Granger." He said with a tiny smile.

"Since when did Draco Malfoy started being nice?" She chuckled. Then something really came up into her mind.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Granger."

"Can you help me get back at Ron Weasley?"

"Sure, anything that can make his life miserable." He laughed. "He's so stupid to date that Brown girl."

She can't help but laugh also. "So, do you have a perfect plan to get back at him?"

He grinned evily. "Oh, I know just a way to get back at Ron Weasley."

"Really? What is it?"

"There's only one thing to make him definitely jealous and miserable: Date me."

Her eyes widened. She stopped crying now as she wiped her tears. "D-D-Date y-y-ou?"

"Yes, Granger." He said, in a very confident way. "We have to pretend to date and act lovingly with each other."

"So, are you up for this challenge, Granger?"

She took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I am up for this challenge, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p>I'll be updating the next chapter tomorrow! Or next week :D<p>

READ AND REVIEW!

XoXo,

eoz16


	2. The Beginning

Ok, I can't wait anymore for tomorrow ...

So, here's Chapter 2 ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE<strong>

Ok, so Malf- I mean, Draco and I made up a plan to make Ron miserable and very jealous. Well, that's what he gets for not noticing me. How thick can he be? LAVENDER BROWN? How disgusting! Even Draco thought it was VERY DISGUSTING. I don't know with Ginny and Harry if they think that that couple is disgusting. I didn't know Draco has a good side. He was always mean to us, Gryffindors. Why was he helping me? Why was he comforting me back in the library? Still not satisfied with his answer that he hates to see girls cry. I never saw him confronting a girl. This is new to me. This is new to both Draco and I. But I felt really in his arms. Still thinking about what happened yesterday. Ok, I'm not paying anymore attention in Potions Class right now. Snape caught me daydreaming ! Oh, no!

"Miss Granger, are you even paying attention?" Snape said annoyingly. Everybody have their eyes on me. Even Draco was looking at me.

"I-I-I'm s-s-orry, P-Professor." I stuttered.

"10 points from Gryffindor." Great. I just lost house points. Thanks, a lot Malfoy.

I sighed. I'm actually used to it that he's always taking points from our house.

"Professor?" We all turned our heads to Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, not interested at all.

"Ms. Granger was actually paying attention to you." He said. My eyes widened. What the bloody hell is he doing?

"And what makes you say that, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape narrowed his eyes at him.

"I just know." He shrugged. "I mean, she is the brightest witch of our age."

"You know how much I hate to take points from my own house, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said angrily. "10 points from Slytherin."

Malfoy just shrugged and sat back down. Harry, Ron, and I were shocked. Draco Malfoy just defended me!

"What was that all about?" Harry whispered to me. I just shrugged, "No idea."

"Is there something going on between you and Malfoy, Hermione?" Ron asked standing angrily, clenching his fists while giving death glares at Draco who was also glaring back at him.

"So what if there's actually going on between me and Malfoy, Ronald Weasley?" I snapped at him.

Oh, Merlin! He's just embarrassing his self! Draco stood up again and, "Got a problem, Weasley?"

"Yes, I absolutely do have a PROBLEM! A Malfoy and A Mudblood?" Ron roared. HOW DARE HE?

I slapped him hard on the face and Draco started punching him and yelled, "DON'T CALL HER THAT WEASLEY!". They're both punching each other right now.

"DETENTION MR. MALFOY, MR. WEASLEY AND MS. GRANGER!" Snape yelled. "AT MY OFFICE AT EXACTLY 9 PM!"

Harry stopped Ron while Blaise Zabini grabbed Draco. How dar Ron called me that horrible name. He was supposed to be my best friend! Perfect! I have a detention with the two of them.

**DRACO**

STUPID WEASEL! HOW DARE HE CALLED HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD! I know I'm the one who has been calling her that horrible name but not anymore. I've changed for the better. She changed me. I'm going to kill Weasley tonight. Not exactly kill him. Just going to give him a lesson. Great. A detention with Weasel. I was supposed to have a detention with Granger only! But that Weasel came along. Now what to do with Weasley? I wonder what Hermione see in him? How can she like someone like that? Yes, I started admiring her ever since I laid my eyes on her in 1st year. At first, I thought it was just nothing. It was stupid. But it wasn't. She was beautiful. I saw her as a beautiful woman during our 4th yr at the Yule Ball. She was the most beautiful girl at that night. And then, Weasel came to ruin her night. I was about to comfort her but Pansy stopped me and interrupted me with my thoughts.

He hurt her too much. This is the time that Ron Weasley will regret everything he had done to her. Why would he hurt someone so innocent and stunning? Granger and I made a plan to make him regret. And my idea was to pretend to date and act lovingly with each other. I don't know what will happen after this plan. I kept on thinking, "What am I to her after this?". Will everything just go back to the way it should be? You know, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley will be together forever and poor Draco Malfoy left in pain. Well, let's just see how this goes. Maybe after this Hermione and I will end up with each other. Or not. I don't really know if I have a chance with her. I've been in love with her all of my life. This is just the beginning. I have to make everything go right and perfect. I hope Weasley will realize how much pain he caused to Hermione.

I will really make sure that Ron Weasley wil pay.


End file.
